


Your Name On My Lips

by kimchaex



Category: NCT (Band), NCT 127 - Fandom, NCT Dream, markhyuck - Fandom, markzen, sunflower - Fandom
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23591302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimchaex/pseuds/kimchaex
Summary: Throughout the years the two have known each other, Hyuck had somehow come to terms that he’ll always love Mark a little more that the older loves him. He makes sure Mark can feel all the love he has for him through his actions, which he thinks the boy sucked at in contrast. Hyuck feels as if Mark had always rejected his advances at him. He is someone who strongly believes that actions are louder than words, so after all the chasing he’s done, someone’s come to rescue Donghyuck from the loneliness. Then after, Donghyuck decides he’s finally ready to let Mark go, or at least he thinks he does up until Mark would just not shut up about him.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Mark Lee, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Markhyuck - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 133





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by many things Markhyuck has done in real life. One of those is when Mark somehow manages to insert Hyuck into every conversation he’s having. There also have been scenarios where he mistakenly calls the other members by Haechan’s name, and the boy seemed too unapologetic. But most importantly, how Mark shows his adoration for Haechan through his own means, even if they’re not too obvious at times.

> One.

After all these years, Hyuck had somehow come to terms that he’ll always love Mark a little more that the older loves him. You see, Donhyuck is an open book— he’s not shy to show how much he adores Mark by always teasing, bugging, and annoying the crap out of his hyung every chance he can get.

No one stops him though, because everybody knows that’s just typical Hyuck with his typical obsession of wanting to gain Mark’s attention. He smooches, he cuddles, and he stares way too much at this hyung for the world to see.

Although, as they grow older and become busier, Donghyuck starts to crave for the same level of intimacy he usually gives to the boy. He wants to overcome the fatigue he‘s been feeling from work lately... even if it isn’t Mark who can do that for him— he does not care, at least not anymore.

Then came Moon Taeil, the oldest among the group. Who knew he would be the one to vanquish Donghyuck’s thirst for affection?

Donghyuck, who is the youngest, viewed by others to be a bit more childlike, a bit more energetic than the rest.

And Taeil, who’s more composed— calm even— is now the one closest to Donghyuck for some reason.

  
  


Johnny was the first to notice. “Where’s Mark?”, he asks Hyuck who’s currently plopped beside Taeil in the living room, too focused on the movie they’re watching to even notice the loud voice.

  
Johnny comes right back as he reaches the end of the hallway of the 10th-floor dorm.

“Donghyuck, where’s Mark?”, he repeated.

“I don’t know, hyung. Shh!”, slurping down the last noodle from him and Taeil’s shared ramen.

“I thought when you said hours ago that you were gonna watch movies with ‘hyung’ upstairs, you meant Mark”, questions the tall boy in a now hushed voice.

“He went out earlier, said he’s gonna hang out in a coffee shop with Yuta or something”, Taeil interjects all while his eyes remains latched on the television.

“Oh yeah, I think I was the one Mark was talking to about that earlier”, Johnny sighed after what he had heard from the youngest.

“What? I was busy making this ramen”, he shouted in defense, pointing at the bowl in his lap as his voice tries to reach Johnny who’s just about to head out the door.

After catching the elevator, ready to head back down to his shared room with donghyuck, 5 floors down from where he came, something clicked in Johnny’s head. “That... was a weird sight”, pertaining to the foreign scene he saw earlier. “Taeil-hyung with Hyuck?”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story will consist of 5 short chapters. I haven’t been able to write a story for such a long time. Plus, this is my first ever markhyuck one so please bear with me ;;
> 
> Thank you sm for reading! Enjoy! 💚


	2. Chapter 2

Two.

As the recording for their new album, Neo Zone, draws near, almost all the boys had already noticed the unlikely pairing that has formed between the eldest and the youngest.  


They were quite cute, they admit. Always caught whispering together at the corner of their practice room, Donghyuck snatching Taeil’s phone to play games, and alternating from the 5th and 10th floor dorms to eat and catch up on some k drama or whatever is airing on the television. 

Meanwhile, Mark’s been preoccupied as well. He’s becoming a frequent to some local coffee shop near their dorms alongside his Yuta-hyung. 

  
“I don’t even know where to begin”, the black-haired, doe-eyed boy grunts in frustration.

It’s been months since he also noticed Hyuckil’s new relationship blooming. Of course he would, that’s his bestfriend! His Donghyuck! Lee Haechan! 

“Come on, Mark, do it for him at least”, the lion boy pats his shoulder after managing to snap a pic of the two of them. Yuta’s planning to send it to their group chat where all of their 21 members are included, wanting a certain boy to see it so he could prove he’s doing just fine.

“I- I just don’t know what to write. I don’t even know what I wanna say to Hyuck”, he throws his pen down the coffee table, clearly dejected.

“Well, you still have two weeks tops to write those lyrics. I thought coming here would help get your juices flowing. I know you, Mark. I believe in what you can do.”, Yuta encouraged the younger.

He’s seen them too, Hyuck and Taeil. He knows how much it affected Mark, which apparently is starting to affect the boy’s work too. Mark’s mind is too clouded, and Yuta knows it in his bones that the Hyuckil situation is what’s causing it.  


He’s become the boy’s confidant and he sees how Mark is in shambles. His bestfriend, Donghyuck, is becoming distant. And even if he doesn’t say it to the boy, Mark misses the warmth of Hyuck’s hugs. It’s truly christmas and every holiday combined in his arms, as what Mark had repeatedly described. The hugs which had kept Mark going even back from the days that they were only trainees.  


They were too young then, Mark smiled as he remembers how they would often bicker but make up right after. But now, without his Donghyuck, he thinks he’s doomed.   
  


  
“I’m confused here, hyung. It’s like there’s something that’s changed between Donghyuck and I. I mean, we’re ok, I think? He still talks to me and even smiles at me. I just-“, Mark trails off, “there’s something...”

“Well, I’m sure Haechan just wants a little more love from you. That’s what I’ve been telling you this whole time.”

“Yeah, but that’s what Hyuck does, it’s his thing- the skinship.”

“You just need to let him feel you through your own special way. There are lots of ways you can show your appreciation for him. Like this one, for example,” pointing at Mark’s still blank notes. ”and that’s why you really need to finish this”, Mark sighs for the nth time, because clearly they’ve gotten nowhere so far. 

“Are you sure, hyung?”, but how can he possibly write lyrics without his muse by his side? Without his inspiration?

“There’s no harm in trying...”, at least they’ve done their job even if it ever doesn’t work on Hyuck, both thought. Plus, Mark trusts his Yuta-hyung.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please play nct’s ‘love song’ for this one :]

Three .

  
Their ‘Kick It’ promotions are over. After a week of rest, the whole team decided that they should celebrate this success. They went to a low-profile barbecue place altogether and even invited the dreamies with them. It was easy, really. Despite the kids having their individual schedules, it only takes a minute to summon them when food is involved, especially now that their company offered to pay for their night out as a gift.

The current dreamies (ot6) banded in a circle table together to avoid being served alcoholic beverages, which are very much present on the other table. Their 127 hyungs are clearly letting loose after such hard work with their full length album. Mark’s in the other table, not wanting to push his luck with Hyuck so hard. He lets the dreamies be, knowing how Donghyuck had missed them; not wanting for the boy to hold back in his presence and disrupt their fun. He can hear Chenle’s dolphin laugh all the way to their table though, so he’s relieved. It seems that they’re all enjoying this night.

“Hey, hyung, how was the promotion? I heard there was a voting for which b-side track czennies loved the most. What would you personally recommend?”

“What?! You haven’t listened to the album yet?”, Chenle interrupted— his voice high— in disbelief of how Jisung would ignore such a masterpiece.

“Ok, ‘ _Mr. number one fan’_ ”, Jisung snickered, quoting the words number one and fan in the air. “Before you freak out, of course I listened to _some_ of them already”.

“Oh yeah? Like what?”, Chenle challenged.

“Like... you know... I- anyway, that’s not the point”, Jisung averted.  
  
  


”I only wanted to know Haechan-hyung’s preference”, he continued to reason out, earning a chuckle from the hyungs. The two are always a joy to watch.

“Actually, all the tracks are great so it’s kinda hard picking only just one... But, I’ve been leaning towards ‘Love Song’ more and more. It just speaks to my heart.”

“Woah, I love that too!” Renjun shouted, shocked at how much Hyuck and him are alike. “I don’t know, it reminds me of something... someone? Or people I know...” he quickly explained. “Makes me feel kind of nostalgic. Plus, it’s kinda nice knowing someone would love a thing all because of me.”

  
  
_“I really hate the rain, but today I came to like it a bit. Today of all days, I feel like I want to get lost in this road even when I’m familiar with it. ‘Where is that pretty cafe that I went last time?’ I don’t really remember it...”  
  
_

“Speaking of people we know, Haechan-hyung”, Chenle cleared his throat to receive their attention. “You’re all Mark-hyung would talk about lately. It’s weird because it’s like he misses you for real, but in reality you’re always together because of promotions, right?”, he finished as he laughed lightly. _  
_

“What do you mean...”

“Well, whenever we video call him he always has these stories about you. And when he’s at work too, during broadcasts, he always mentions you, especially during v lives.”

“He’s even called me ‘Haechan’ multiple times before”, Renjun added, amusement written all over his face.

“Haechan this, Haechan that. Kinda annoying to be honest”, Jeno joked which earned a slap on his arm and laughs from the others.

_ “Rain don’t stop, fall again. The two of us, under this umbrella that only fits one person. My day is so bright; you are my light that never lose...” _


	4. Chapter 4

Four.

After the dinner, the dreamies safely went back to their dorms first because of Jisung’s curfew. After half an hour, the hyungs also decided to go home, and this time Donghyuck was with them. Johnny’s chatters and Dotae’s bickering kept their van noisy on the way home. The 5th and 10th floor people separated when they reached the lobby of their building. They were all too exhausted to even say proper goodbyes. Only their leader managed to let out a ‘goodnight’ to everyone, while the others just hummed in response. 

  
  


* * *

“Hey, roommie”, Johnny called Hyuck’s attention when he saw what the boy had been watching in his computer for the past hour. They’ve been roommates for a while now, even showing their shared space in the relay cam they did for Nct Daily. 

“Hmm?”

“Why are you watching my face in your computer when I’m literally just a few steps away from you”, the older teased as he types on his own laptop.

“I’m just... looking for something”, he vaguely replied, still on the same V live Johnny had caught him watching earlier. It’s the one where Johnny and Mark went live with a tent set up in the middle of the room as they fulfill random fan requests. 

“I’m gonna rephrase the question. Why have you been watching Mark’s V lives?” the taller boy finally turned his head to Hyuck’s desktop screen.

“It’s just- I’m trying to understand what goes on in Mark Lee’s head”, the boy admitted.

“Funny, that’s what he’s been saying to me about you as well”, Johnny chuckled ironically. “You know he wrote you a song in our latest album, right?”

Donghyuck’s mind replayed what the dreamies said to him earlier.

_ “He’s always talked about Haechan though, even before”, Jaemin said nonchalantly. _

“Wha- No, not really. He didn’t say”, Hyuck replied, confused as ever. “What song?”

“I can’t believe this kid”, the older clicked his tongue, mumbling under his breath. He’s had about enough of Mark and Donghyuck’s situation. “He’s worked so hard to write for ‘Love Song’, I don’t get why he didn’t tell you.”


	5. Chapter 5

Five.

It’s already 2am but Donghyuck can’t seem to shake off his thoughts, can’t shut his brain down. He’s definitely done a lot of thinking on his own. Donghyuck’s about to head out of their dorm, determined to go somewhere. His fingers pressed the ‘ten’ on the elevator without hesitation. It wasn’t long before he reached his desired floor. Light on his feet, he headed towards a certain room. The destination was almost too familiar that even with no lights on he didn’t seem to struggle on his way. 

Hyuck lightly knocked, noticing a faint light coming out of the sides of the door when he approached it. _“_ _ He must still be up _ _”_ , he thought when he hears muted stringing of the guitar.

He doesn’t wait for an answer and proceeded to open the door slowly, avoiding to make noises that would disrupt whatever the person inside was doing. It wasn’t a success though, because he almost immediately hears,

  
“Donghyuck-ah.”

“Mark Lee- hyung...”, the silence lingers.

Donghyuck remained standing at entrance of the room as he waits for Mark to put his instrument away. Mark quickly cleaned up his scattered music sheets as well. It was obvious how he was staying up again to make a new song. After that, the older patted the space beside him, ordering Hyuck to sit on his bed with him. Having done this multiple times, Donghyuck doesn’t shy away and instantly advanced his way to pull out Mark’s comforter so he could lie on his bed. The other knows too well, so he followed the younger and lied on his back, both boys staring up the ceiling like it’s the most interesting thing in the room. 

“T-thank you...” Hyuck starts.

“Thank you?”

“For the song, you know”

“Oh...”

“Why didn’t you tell me?”, Mark can sense his face heat up due to the fact that he can now feel the boy’s hot breaths and intense gaze toward his direction. He’s done the whole writing thing a ton of times now, yet he still feels a little shy knowing Donghyuck can hear his thoughts and feelings bare. 

“I didn’t think you would wanna know, or much less would even care.”

Donghyuck was taken a back. Why on earth would his bestest friend in the whole wide world would even think of that? 

“Silly, of course I would”,to which Mark replied to with silence. 

“I love it”, Donghyuck said with such stress laid on every word to convince him.

“I’m glad. And I’m also happy that you found a new friend”, Mark had finally found his words, his mouth was almost filled with bitterness. Luckily, Hyuck didn’t notice, the boy was even smiling, his fondness for this new friend is clearly evident. 

“He’s been wonderful, Mark. I didn’t know Taeil-hyung and I would have so much in common”, Hyuck has now positioned his head on his elbow, his body facing his hyung completely. “Considering our age gap, I was shocked how well he listens to my concerns”, he continues. 

“I’m sorry, Hyuck”, Mark mumbled which confused the younger.

“What for?”

“I’m sorry if u ever felt like I wasn’t there for you, if ever I wasn’t... _enough_ ”, the older boy carried on as he meets Donghyuck’s eyes.

“Listen here, Mark. I know that we have our differences. From the start I knew that some things aren’t exactly your strong suit. But, just as you, there are also some things that I’m not good at. What I’m saying is we just have a different  _ love language_, that’s all.”

“Yeah, I guess so”, he agrees, contemplating about how he’s much more comfortable expressing his appreciation for the younger through words and lyrics. He compares this to Donghyuck who’s much more physical, and whose smooches and hugs he’s been missing. 

“See? I think we just need to meet more often in the middle”, Mark chuckled at the boy’s statement.

After a few more minutes of talking, the room finally got silent. The stories and laughters were replaced by yawns. Donhyuck confidently placed his head on the older’s chest and started to drift from reality. Mark’s stable heartbeat while humming ‘Love Song’ lulled him to sleep.

  
Mark thinks.

  
This was it. He missed being like this with Donghyuck. Hyuck was almost always in Mark’s bedroom before, and he definitely missed welcoming the sun with his best friend. Mark is finally genuinely grateful that there are people like their Taeil-hyung that could take care of the younger besides him. Looking back, he admits that there were times he took advantage of Hyuck’s love for him. But, after such a long time apart, Mark appreciates Donghyuck’s presence now more than ever. He ponders about the boy’s point earlier. They do need to meet more in the middle. And now, they can do that together without burden in their hearts. The burden which they’ve been hanging on to for months. He sighs with contentment, as he ultimately falls asleep hugging the boy he loves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This the end! Tysm for ur time and I hope the story fills your heart as much as markhyuck fills mine 💚 
> 
> side note: do y’all remember how haechan said in his weekly idol profile that mark is ‘noisy in the morning’ even though their rooms are literally 5 floors apart? did u see what i did there ;)


End file.
